Rachel's New World
Rachel's New World is the twenty-third episode. Transcript Inside Rachel's room Rachel: (packing) Scott: (knock the door) Can I come in? Rachel: Yes, but whatever you are going to tell me, do it fast. Scott: (enter and sit in the bed) Are you sure about this whole idea of going to high school and then college? Rachel: Well, you told me to have a normal life, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Scott: Yeah, right, but what I'm trying to say is what's wrong if they don't like you? Rachel: That's up to me. I will solve it by myself, without any violent act, but I will probably use the amnesia thing, just in emergency case. Scott: Why you have to leave right tonight and not tomorrow? Rachel: Because the school starts tomorrow and I don't want to miss it. Beside, I need to settle down and prepare. Scott: Where are you going to live? Rachel: In Baxter Building, Franklin said that I can stay with the Fantastic Four while I go to school with him. Scott: Rachel, can we ever be father and daughter again? Rachel: Too late to ask that question. Scott: Rachel, please! It has been weeks since the last time you called me dad. Rachel: And what? It's more comfortable to me call you Scott than dad. I need to finish this, so I will ask you to get out of my room. Scott: (leave) Rachel: (exhales and look down sadly) Nathan: Hey, sis! What's the matter? Rachel: Nathan, I don't want to talk right now. Nathan: Then when? When everyone sleeps? Come on! You've never wanted to talk! Rachel: And you've never stopped bothering me. Nathan: I'm your brother. If you don't want to speak with dad, fine. But I'm still your brother. Rachel: Ok, sit down and don't do anything stupid. Nathan: (come in) Ok (sit in the bed) But talking isn't stupid, right? Rachel: (chuckle) Nathan: You know what, Rache? I just have met you for like a month or less, but I felt like I've met you since the moment I was born. We have never had conversations like this, but, in my mind, we have been doing this everyday, counting all the times that we fought. I don't know what do you think of me, but for me, you're the best sister ever. Rachel: Thank you Nathan. For me, you're the best brother ever too. I will miss you so much! Come here and give me a hug! (open her arms) Nathan: (come closer to Rachel and hug her) Rachel: (stop hugging) Will you be ok while I'm not here? Nathan: Rachel, come one! I'll be alright, you don't have to create any psi-bond with me. Rachel: You just gave me a brilliant idea. Nathan: No! That's not fair! Rachel: (chuckle) Anyway, I will miss you so much, Nate! Take care, ok? Nathan: I'll miss you too, and take care. (hug again) Rachel: (stop hugging) Don't you have homework to do? Nathan: Yeah, right! See ya then! (walk out) Logan: (stand in the door frame) Hello, Ray! Rachel: Logan! I was looking for you! Where have you been? Logan: You know, stuffs... Rachel: Yeah, stuffs or hanging out at the bar? Logan: (smile) Both of them. What do you want, kid? Rachel: Just to thank you. Thank you for being like a father to me all those years. Logan: Well, ya see. I've made a promised, and it was to protect you. What else can I do? Rachel: I don't know, hate me like I was him. Logan: Slim? Rachel: Yeah. Logan: You haven't forgive him, right? Rachel: I just feel like I can't. Logan: Why? Rachel: Somehow he's not the same. Logan: I see that, but you know that he has lost everything the last 10 years. Life, family, and Jean. Rachel: You aren't taking care of me because Scott wanted to, you are doing this because of my mom, you loved her. Logan: Well, yeah. Jean wasn't an ordinary woman, she has something very special that makes all men love her. You look just like her, that's why I don't want to protect you, I must protect you because I need to do it. Rachel: Thanks Logan, you're the best. I'll miss you so much (stand up and hug Logan) Logan: I'll miss you too, kid. (stop hugging) You know what? They are preparing a farewell party for you, I think that you can't miss it. Rachel: (chuckles) I hate farewells, but how can I escape from something that my family has prepared for me? Logan: (put his arm around her) Let's go. (At the school's main room) Kymera: Talia, can you fix that bow? (pointing to the bow in the wall) Talia: On it! (teleport to the wall and fix the bow) Done! (teleport back) Cessily: Do you guys usually do this kind of farewell parties? Kymera: Well, to be honest, is the first time that we do it. No one has actually decided to leave this place for a long time like Rachel. Cessily: Wow, I can see that you guys are kind off united. Kymera: No, it's just because we can't go out, unless that it's a mission. Notes * Rachel told Nathan that she will create a psi-bond with him, which in the comics, Rachel created a psi-bond with him when he was born.